User talk:Renamed142798
If you have any questions, ask the on duty admin or a member of the admin team 1st Warning Dear L0d3x, This is your first warning for altering a user-created article without their permission. The next warning will be issued with a 1-day block. - 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 01:42, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Lovely way to show maturity RE: Dear ignorant fool First of all, refer to what I said previously. Note that TM Higuy has his own article on May-073 and Calipari has his own article on the same subject. Just because Calipari created Lumoria article doesn't mean that he owns the title of the mod or that he claims that his articles reflects the trueness of the mod. That's the whole aim of Halo Fanon Wiki; we allow anyone to write anything they want as long as it is not against the US Copyright laws, and the rules and policies (in this scenario, if Calipari claimed his article reflected the story of the mod, which he has not done so, then he would be liable) as set out in this wiki. Secondly, as my colleague just explained, it is highly inappropriate and immature for you to simply ignore the author of the article and altered the content without his express permission. Unless he claimed that the article reflects the mod's story, you have no right whatsoever to alter the content. Lastly, if you feel that Calipari's article of Lumoria and those related to the mod do not reflect the trueness of the mod, why not create an article about it based on your own interpretation of the mod? Just because one user created an article doesn't mean you cannot create an article of similar subject. There's multiple articles about ONI, UNSC, UEG and SPARTAN Projects; we allow people to create anything they want... as long as it is not against official canon.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 02:42, December 28, 2010 (UTC) : :The block was due to your failure to respond to the warnings given by me and my colleagues. The protection made on your talk page was performed by Ajax, not me.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 19:45, December 29, 2010 (UTC) ::Deleting an account is not possible; I can, however, do the latter. If you want to be banned permanently, all I need is your permission to do so.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 02:46, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Dear arrogant knave Harharhar Hello there! So, you're the one going around attacking people, etc? Well, I think that's rather ironic, don't you? I mean, you said to Sona he's nobody in this world. But, neither are you, friend. I mean, you're sitting at your desk, on your computer, slandering people, you're life really must be exciting. And then you go and tell 118 how he's a virgin, that made me laugh too, because, the fact you used it as an attempted insult, suggests you're one too. ;) Oh, and by the way, you're not smart. You can barely construct a sentence that doesn't cause my eyes to bleed. So, go back to your modding buddies, and bitch about how someone stole something you created, you created on-top of what someone else created... Try and work that one out. ;) Joshua (Talk) 11:31, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Hahaha. The terrible thing is, I've achieved more in my life than you have. ;) Sorry, sweetheart. <3 Joshua (Talk) 11:39, December 30, 2010 (UTC)